Storm
by BJack998
Summary: Two seemingly unconnected souls from two different worlds make a telepathic bond that allows them to see,hear,and feel each other's emotions. By creating a bond that apparently can't be broken.
1. Chapter 1

The dark haired girl dressed in silver was covered in blood that most of it has either had dried and some become recent for she had been injured. She knew that if she doesn't find some thing to distract her enemies to trail off her scent she will died like the rest of them.

"Where are you? You filthy little hunter. "

"Yes, so you can be our entertainment just like your sister and your sisterhood in arms who kept our beds warm who eventually were killed by our very own hands like you will."

The young teenage girl was angry that some stray tears were running down her cheeks but she will get her revenge especially seeing everything crumble to dust.

She crouched down slowly to pick a rock in her crouched position to throw it onto the other direction to make them go to the opposite direction of where she was running.

"Why didn't you tell her that she has nowhere to run and that Olympus has fallen especially her father was killed."

"I wanted make her feel safe and to have hope that her daddy dearest would respond, but make her seem he had abandoned her just like the rest of her kind."

The other immortal man laughed for his partner was evil to manipulate the half blood.

The young huntress ran fast as her legs could take her, but it was short lived for her captors have found her. She was right at edge of the cliff and she knew the it was a long way down the murky ocean or she can get captured like the huntresses. The blue electric eyed girl turn back to see that her captors were almost near her for she took her chances and jumped .

* * *

Somewhere in Britain a young man woke up with a ragged breath and his clothes stuck to him due to his sweat of his once again nightmare.

With a shaky hand he grabbed his glasses that where set on his nightstand and placed them on his green emerald eyes that for some reason he has been having the same dream of the girl.

Every time he asks himself how is she connected to anything to guide him to end Voldemort or does she work for him. He didn't have the time to think it over as he made way to go shower before his "loving relatives" woke up. Still wearing some hand me down clothes of his cousin he made way to the kitchen to make them breakfast as soon as he finished he served himself and ate it before they left him scraps.

Through the living room window he noticed Hestia Jones on guard duty but he wasn't sure why but she seemed very wary of her surroundings than usual. Harry thought probably it might be due to already missing people reported that had to do with Death Eaters lurking around and already making sure everyone knew that Voldemort came back.

He went back to his small room and noticed a newspaper of more disappearances but no sign of his enemy the killer of his parents. Their hasn't been any sign of him since he attacked the late Madame Bones. The young man started to pace when he acknowledged that he didn't noticed an envelope that stated that Dumbledore was coming. Harry could tell his relatives or preferably keep to himself. He didn't have the energy of telling them when some part of himself was mourning for Sirius the last person close to a parent figure.

Harry decided to go out for a walk. He did acknowledge the presence of Hestia Jones next to him.

"Harry, you know it's dangerous to walk out in the open especially now."

"I need to clear my mind." She only hums but still didn't agree with his decision.

"Then,I will have to follow you." Both of them walked to the very same park that last year merely sucked the soul of his cousin Dudley and himself.

Harry took a seat in the swing as did Hestia for both stayed quiet.

Until they both heard rustling within the bushes for Hestia quickly stood up in alert.

"Well... well this is one of a kind of surprise to see my lovely cousin especially in the mere presence of a mortal unless he's the prophesied one." The man spoke in disgust as he saw both of them but he took interest in Harry like a bug that needs to be stepped under his shoe.

Harry took appearance the man was wearing a black tux and has stone gray eyes and black hair for he screamed danger especially the man seemed he can break Harry into two.

Hestia suddenly stood up for her posture went rigid but her stare never stray from the man.

"Run Harry now," whispered Hestia, as what seemed she was going for her wand. He nods but he knew she wasn't going to be able to see him. He was walking backwards also not letting his eyes go stray from the stranger.

He was taking the necessary steps when he saw the man grin evilly. That made Harry's blood run cold for something bad will happen and he was right for he stumbled upon someone. He turned around to see a woman that was once beautiful if it wasn't for her frightened appearance made her malevolent.

The creature smirked at him as he was her prey. Her former gorgeous hair is covered in coral snakes hissing at Harry to kill him. Which Harry perfectly could understand but he didn't want to deal with snakes at any moment than the one that is on the lose to kill him. Her lips were curled in a permanent sneer. Her red eyes bulged, making her look vaguely amphibian. According to Harry, her features were misshapen and disproportionate and made her look very grotesque and the smell didn't help either.

"It seems someone was leaving the party early don't you think so Atlas?" Questioned the hideous serpent like woman.

"Yes,our guests are leaving for the party hasn't started."

"The boy has nothing to do with this Atlas," said Hestia in a steady voice.

"Does he now? Then, how can you explain that he can see Euryale's true form?"

Hestia went pale for the man just smirked as if Christmas has arrived.

"He will be brought to Tartarus and he will die. Before you even know it he was just a rumor that no one could have verified he was even real."

Harry was confused for he never met this Tartarus or this man in front of him. He knew he was looked for to be killed but this time it's not only Voldemort who wants to kill him but someone else he had never met.

"He's under the protection of my brothers and they have decreed it."

"Sorry, to burst your bubble cousin but haven't you heard." The man made a listening gesture as he pointed up and smiled evilly to Hestia that he knew something that she didn't.

"There's no lighting."

Hestia looked up at the skies and to see he was right there was a storm but no lighting.

"Haven't you heard Olympus has fallen and one thing is always right. Use a woman to bed the enemy unless they have their unusual preference and that's how they go down. Everyone knows that your brother has a weakness for the member of the fair sex."

"My brother might have fallen but you will not have him."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't choose this alternative especially when I have been craving the flesh of a pure virgin. If it has to come to this then ... I have to kill you and Tartarus will award me for bringing the boy to him."

Harry heard the man speak in a different language that he understood it as clear as day.

"Kill her and bring me the boy."

"Run Harry."

Harry didn't have to be told twice before he started to run when he took a quick glance to see Hestia get out a lasso and her hand was on fire like literally on fire that no spell can't even contain that much of the flames and her eye's matched the flame on her hand.

Harry was sure that he was hallucinating. He saw the power of Hestia burn some grotesque creatures as she lashed her whip. It looked majestic as she fought but he knew he had to run away but his Gryffindor self could not.

He ended up helping Hestia as he casts spell after spell. This creatures hardly were taken down but it still damaged them even if it slowed them down.

He started to feel sweat at the back of his nape. Harry begun to wonder where were the order or at the least aurors. They might have at least wonder why a underage wizard is casting too many spells out on the open.

"I see you have damaged most of the army but now your mine pet." Euryale slithered her way to messy dark haired boy as she stared at the emerald green eyes held fury alive like the killing curse.

"I'm no one's pet." He narrowed his eye stare never straying from the abnormal snake woman.

"I love that fire in you but you won't be able to defeat me unlike the neurons of my damaged love sick disease of my sister who didn't use her gift of making every useless "divine creature" into a stone."

Harry could understand the snakes say every word been said.

~"**Kill the boy.**" ~

~"**He's good to eat.**" ~

~"**Shut up,he's our task and we might take some part of him after all they say to leave him alive, but nothing of missing at least a limb here and there."** ~

~"**Over my dead body,**" he angrily hissed at them.

Euryale along with the snakes were surprised that he could speak in their native tongue.

~"**I never had the pleasure of meeting a parselmouth speak for a very very long time. Who are you**?" She asked, taking interest at the boy.

~"**Harry Potter**,"he said.

~"**There is some dormant godlike power that makes you unique about you Harry Potter but if you are the Chosen One. You can break all curses including mine**." Harry noticed her snake eyes glimmer of hope.

**~"I don't know what godlike power you're talking about I'm just a wizard."**

**~"It's dormant but it's there. You need to fulfill your destiny for you to break my curse. Attack me and I'll let you go and run far as you can." **

**~"How do I know you won't kill me?" **

**~"I want this curse to be lifted."**

**~"NOW!" **She shouted, as Harry starts to cast every curse at her.

He runs as he comes in contact with Hestia who was badly wounded.

"Harry didn't I told you to run away."

"I just couldn't leave you there.

"Very well. I'm going to apparate us somewhere safe."

Harry grabbed hold of Hestia and in a blink of an eye they left.

* * *

Harry staggered for he's not used to that style of transportation. He went to help Hestia as she mostly put most of her weight on him.

The place they landed might as well be the twin of Grimmauld Place for it had the same aura and the dark gothic style.

He became more tensed when he opened the door, and he saw the silhouette of a man as he came closer it was just a kid like him with the exception of Brown hair, blue eyes and acne; and he noticed the teenager was also had bloody torn clothes with a bow behind his back.

"Auntie Hestia they got to you too."

"Yes, they were after Harry." The teen took a glance at Harry but his worries were more at Hestia's condition.

"Lay her down, please."

Harry gently laid Hestia on the long black couch."

"Is it true. It has fallen?" She asked, as she hissed at her injuries.

"Yes, father is dead along with other's but I can't be sure how many survived and I was on my way to see my sister who made a secured camp but I came late. I run into monsters which I barely came out alive." The teen couldn't hold his emotions and started to sob.

"They killed my sister ... those bastards are going to pay for what they did to her. She's was ... my twin."

"It's okay, Apollo." Hestia soothingly tried to call down the young man.

Harry didn't know what to think and seeing just recently monsters and a very wounded Hestia comforting the teen before him.

Instead of standing and not doing anything he decided to bring clean hot water from the kitchen. He had found the aid kit from one of the loo's.

He returned with the stuff.

"Do you know how to heal someone," hiccups the teen named Apollo who hastily cleaned his tears.

"Somewhat," answered Harry who in truth he should have asked Madam Pomfrey how to heal wounds or at least asked his best friend Hermione.

"Let me wash my hands and I'll heal her," he said, as he made way towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry Harry, he knows what he does,"answered Hestia over the concerns of the teen before her.

Harry sat across from them, he was there through the procedure, and saw how the teen heal Hestia her injures.

"We should let her rest." Harry was to tired to answer for he nods in agreement and followed him to the dining room.

He took a seat across from the other teen. Harry knew he was been observed by Apollo.

"So you're the one," Apollo broke the silence.

"I don't know. I only know I'm supposed to defeat Voldemort."

"That's not what I meant. What, I'm trying to say is that your destiny might cause humanity cease to exist or bring us to salvation."

Harry was dumbfounded over what Apollo was saying.

Apollo seeing Harry's expression, let out an exhausting sigh.

"I thought my aunt told you something but it seems I need to tell you from the beginning."

So, Apollo started to explain to Harry, and of course Harry was beyond mind boggling. He didn't know how to react to this but then again, he was a freaking wizard.

He wanted to deny everything but the girl he see's through her eyes is also a demigod.

"Then, if I'm a demigod then... who's son am I?"

"Now,that I can't answer for you have to see for yourself," Apollo said, as he took notice of the green eyed boy crestfallen face as he slump down in the red gothic chair.

"So, what do I do now?"

"Right now hide from the enemy, since I'm in this human form you have to call me Lester Papadopoulos for I'm trying to not bring attention to anyone who knows me, and you also have a destiny to fulfill."

* * *

**So what do you guy's think for the first chapter? **

**I know there might be some errors but please don't be that person who points them out in every freaken sentence. **

**Also, if you don't have anything nice to say PLEASE DON'T COMMENT AT ALL. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Catch me if you can

Thalia Grace woke up to find herself in the seashore. She was hurt, which is an understatement of the year for she can see her injuries along with her ripped silver dress, and she was weak.

She was crawling on fours as she tried to stand only for her to fall on her bruised knees. She hissed in pain only by making her injuries worsened.

Her demigod alertness made her realize she wasn't truly alone. She looked up to find sea green eyes that she recognized very well on her cousin but this person was not him but her uncle's eyes were filled with mixed emotions.

"Uncle," her raspy voice answered. She didn't expect her uncle to crouch down to touch her cheek suddenly she knew he was healing her wounds for the overflow of the water making way towards her injuries, and she can see the gashes closing. The young demigod felt a bit rejuvenated compared to how she felt for she wondered if this is how Percy feels when he uses water.

"Thank you," she said. She stood up, but Poseidon's mind was elsewhere for he had not acknowledge her gratitude.

The silence was thick for not even a knife could cut it as they were filled with the sounds of the waves.

"Thalia Grace, I have a task for you," he finally spoke.

"What task would that be?" She asked, for she understood that right now isn't safe.

"Find Harry Potter he lives in England, he might be with my sister from the last thing I heard. I would've had tasked my son this mission but he has a mission that doesn't involves where your going."

"Percy is still..." Thalia didn't have the courage to finish the question.

"Yes, he's very much alive along with the girl."

Thalia didn't have to ask who was the girl for she knew her uncle didn't see eye to eye with the goddess of wisdom.

"Somehow, my nephew predicted this encounter for he sent a package to his brother to deliver it to me personally for your journey."

Thalia took the bag and noticed a silver bracelet which no doubt is her Aegis and probably more weapons, a passport with clothes and money along with drachmas.

"Thank you uncle." Poseidon just nods at the young girl.

"A child of Hermes will guide you to Harry Potter. Our time has come to an end for right now, good luck Thalia Grace."

Thalia saw her uncle submerged into the ocean. She look at the bag and the passport and knew she was doomed.

* * *

Thalia woke up for the airplane was bumpy. She still feared of heights but for sure she almost run out of the airplane if it wasn't for the monsters were unto her trail.

It has been two months since her uncle's encounter. She knew that this Harry Potter was important for her uncle and her aunt to keep tabs on.

Her queasy stomach wasn't helping her nerves, she was shaking as she grabbed tightly onto the handles, her chest felt restricted, and she was sweating in this time span, she wanted to get off this plane asap. Eventually, the little ding went off for her to grab her possessions as humanly possible that it will make any Herme's child green of envy in just how she swiftly left.

Finally, she could say she was relieved no scratch that, she was happy to put her feet in the ground like literally her feet felt like jello.

She made her way towards the gift shop to purchase a map, along with some snacks being in the run doesn't let her have a decent meal and she couldn't do that with low energy bar.

When, she was about to pay she knew she was in trouble. The cashier was taking her time and it didn't help that Thalia was on edge. She could use the mist but then that will bring her unnecessary attention to herself. Finally, she grabbed the items and put them in the bag and made an exit out the airport.

"Hello, daughter of Zeus or better yet Thalia," spoke the first Cyclops whom she has encountered. The Cyclops was taking long strides towards her.

Thalia didn't think twice and ran where her feet took her.

"Get back here." It roared and heard more heavy footsteps.

"Catch me if you can." She shouted not bothering to look back.

Thalia sprinted as she took her opportunity to cross the street knowing they won't be able to cross unless one of them want to get hit by the red bus.

She grinned to see the three angry Cyclops glowering until they viciously smiled at her. The signal turned green.

Thalia turned to see more behind her when she knew was royally screwed and outnumbered.

Suddenly, by some miracle all six Cyclops turned to gold dust. The least person she expected to see and came to her rescue was a someone she hasn't seen for a while but she knew those grey eyes anywhere along with his cocky smirk.

"Hello, auntie."

* * *

Thalia was sitting in a cafe with Draco. Both of them had to run away from the justice who saw them harm the Cyclops. Until they found a nice looking cafe. Staring at her drink and noticing the calm look on his face.

"What brings you to England?" He drawls, taking a sip of his black coffee.

"I'm looking for someone." She finally answers noticing his raised blonde eyebrow for her to elaborate.

"Olympus is no more and Percy's father has tasked me to personally find someone. He gave me a hint that a child of the messenger was going to guide me to my destination."

"That child is obviously me for I'm the first one you find within your path."

"Yes"

"Who is this person?" He asks, as he took a drink.

"Harry Potter" She calmly answers,for the blonde young man didn't expected that name as he spits his drink.

"Scar head!" He exclaims in outrage.

Thalia had an incredulous look for she never seen Draco be affected by this person.

"Please tell me is a joke and is not Saint Potter."

"No it isn't a joke. Why is he awful?"

"Awful doesn't describe it for he's my rival."

"How...? Never mind that. I need to find him."

"Why him of all people?" He hysterically yells at her and notices the odd stares and regained his composure.

"Did he tell you anything important on why?"

"No, only that he might be with Lady Hestia."

"That's not a lot to work on."

"Uncle did gave me a backpack that was send by my brother Apollo who might've had a prediction for it was delivered by your father."

Draco stiffened at the mention of his father.

"Do you have an idea on where he lives?"

"No"

"Did your dad gave you anything at least a map?"

He icily answered,"No. I haven't spoken to him since... Luke."

Thalia had mixed emotions when someone mentions Luke.

"I'm sorry," She finally whispered her condolences to the young man sitting across from her.

"He was my brother first. When, I came to camp he was the one to show me the ropes and as anyone he had his flaws but I always admired him. There were times he spoke about you fondly if ... what happened to you that day then he might have still be with us."

"It couldn't be avoided, it was my life or theirs, and I made my choice in the end."

"He told me that if all of you came safely to camp, he was going to ask you on a date, but you know how that ended."

"I did care for Luke." Thalia grabbed Draco's hand and stare at his grey eyes in reassurance.

Draco clears his throat and changes the topic.

"I might have an idea of where Potter might be with."

Thalia knew that Luke is a sensitive topic for both of them and she knew still had a mission.

"Who would that be?"

"More like whom."

* * *

Thalia never expected to find a community full of wizards and witches in secrecy. She was surprised but she now knew Draco is a legacy of Hecate.

Thalia wanted to explore the place but Draco told her that it wasn't safe for her to travel on her own that she had no knowledge of. He did promise to return to take her to certain places and hopefully find this Harry Potter.

She is amazed by Hecate does have her kin under wraps for most demigods did not know of their existence. She did meet some of Hecate's children but she knew Lou Ellen might like this.

"Now to find Harry Potter," she said to herself as she enjoyed the luxury of a comfortable bed.

"I see that a daughter of Zeus has come to my domain young huntress."

Thalia bolted up and curtsy at the goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy. As any immortal that Thalia has met Hecate is beautiful for the goddess has black hair dark as night with green emerald eyes with pale like skin complexion.

Thalia was perceptive enough to know she didn't want to receive the wrath of this goddess and be turned into something not very appetizing as a guinea pig or worse. Probably she might give her information on her mission and optimistically is on her side.

"My lady, what brings you here?"

The goddess ignores the question and instead smiles at the young demigod.

"I told your father that long time ago that a prophecy was made by one of my children who was blessed by your brother and within this prophecy one of my descendants was going to rule Olympus but a child of the big three was the path to his destiny."

Many thoughts were going through Thalia's mind and was very weary of the goddess before her.

"Why weren't your children harmed by my father?"

"They would've been harmed if the Fates haven't interfered, but you know how the Fates are about someone interfering into their work, and I wasn't going to stand by and let them be in harms way so I constructed several hidden places for my children with their legacy to live peacefully."

"He made that pact with my uncles because a legacy of yours was going to dethrone him, all because of a prophecy which states that I might be the one to lead your descendant to the throne."

"It's one of the reasons."

Thalia had a questioning gaze.

"I was there when everyone found out of your existence came to light that he fathered a child and nonetheless broke a sacred oath to Styx which truthfully she was mad. I knew he was very weary of your existence but it all worked out fine in the end when he had no other choice to turn you into a pine tree until children of his brothers came out into the light."

"Is that why you're here because I'm going to guide Harry to his destiny."

"Who said anything about being you?" Hecate narrowed her green skeptical eyes at the young demigoddess.

Thalia standing close to the goddess looks at her in the eye and reassures her,"You made your presence known to me and speak about something very sensitive."

Hecate moves away from Thalia and tilts her head assessing the former huntress,"Yes, I did. You aren't the only child of the big three. There's your cousin Percy and Nico."

Thalia stiffly nods.

"Unless." Hecate gives a surprised look that intrigues Thalia to question her.

"Unless what?"

"This child has a unique connection which both share with my legacy which was mentioned in the prophecy."

Thalia becomes stunned which Hecate didn't miss the expression on the young demigoddess and openly smirks like a cat about to eat it's prey that she had found the child of the prophecy.

"It seems I've made the right decision in seeking you out." Hecate was very happy indeed for she didn't have to waste her valuable time seeking out the other two demigods.

The goddess walked with purpose towards the young woman and held out her hand to touch her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Thalia asked, not trying to show her any emotion that she was spooked.

"It's not going to hurt you."

"Then, what are you going to do then?"

"I bring you a gift?"

Before, Thalia could ask her eyes were closing, she fell to an unconscious state.

* * *

**_Fancast : _**

**_Henry Cavill as Poseidon _**

**_Lena Heady as Hecate_**

**_I feel like I have abandoned some stories that I have written but I haven't. I still go back to edit or stuff that keeps me busy. So sorry guys and I do appreciate comments as long that they aren't unpleasant. _**


End file.
